Désirs de princesse
by Corosive frog
Summary: Link et Zelda sont séparés par la raison d'État mais on ne dit pas à un coeur de héros quoi faire. En quatre parties. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

a/N; Ça fait depuis 2004 que je traîne ma bosse virtuelle sur et j'ai développé un goût pour les lemons...en anglais mais ma conscience d'acadienne nationaliste m'aurait jamais pardonné d'avoir écrit seulement en anglais alors...

Un gros merci à mon petit blondinet de chum de m'avoir fait connaître l'univers de Legend of Zelda, même s'il a fait le saut en lisant cecitte... ^_-

DISCLAIMER: Comme vous l'savez, tous les personnages de Legend of Zelda n'ont pas été créés par moi mais pas Shigeru Miyamoto (tout comme plein d'autres petites merveilles, dont Toad et Mario). Je me permet seulement de les emprunter le temps d'un statement. Les mecs ont eu Lara Croft pour animer leurs wet dreams, nous on a Link adulte! :D

OoOoOoOoOo

Le jour se levait au dessus des ruines du château de Ganon. Il montait par dessus l'horizon pour la troisième fois depuis la défaite du monstre et déjà des soldats du roi légitime s'affairaient à rebâtir un autre château sur les ruines.

Pendant l'occupation, le roi avait déplacé sa cour de l'autre côté de la fontaine Zora et des bois perdus. Est-ce que quelque chose, la plus petite chose, avait changé?

Plus maintenant. Zelda était dans la chambre que son père avait fait préparer pour elle. Il n'y avait plus rien, plus de danger! Business as usual. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si on ne devait rien à personne, surtout pas à un joli blond tout de vert vêtu.

Zelda venait de se lever. Ses servantes sheikah avaient été remplacées par des dames de parage bien mises et polies qui l'entouraient pour l'habiller, la coiffer, la maquiller. Le roi entra dans la chambre sans cogner. La princesse blonde, encore en pyjama, se courba devant lui même s'il était entré à l'improviste. Pour elle, qui avait été élevée par Impa, ce vieux barbu guindé qu'elle appelait « père » était d'avantage son roi que son papa, même si elle le savait bien son géniteur.

- « Ma fille, dit le roi, je ne vais pas te faire attendre plus longtemps; Hyrule a contracté une alliance avec le royaume Champignon pendant ton absence. Ça nous sera utile si un jour Ganondorf refait des siennes. Je t'ai négocié un bon mariage avec un prince du royaume Champignon ».

Le barbu couronné, planté devant sa fille, fit une pause pour attendre une explosion de joie qui ne viendrait pas. Pour lui, il avait fait une bonne affaire. Mario offrait l'Île aux Yoshis en cadeau pour les noces de son cher ami Toad. Il imaginait déjà ses petits enfants, soit aux longues oreilles pointues, soit au chapeau blanc et rouge faire leurs premiers pas sur les dalles du nouveau château d'Hyrule.

Si Zelda avait eu le sourire au lèvres, elle l'aurait perdu dès que son père ouvrit les siennes. Elle était au courant de la chose depuis deux jours mais de l'entendre de la bouche du roi, de savoir que c'est déjà décidé et donc qu'il n'y a pas d'appel faisait aussi mal que si la chose était nouvelle. Elle savait bien qu'un jour son pucelage finirait sur un traîté international, deux clauses après un gisement de rubis, trois clauses avant un droit de pêche sur le lac Hylia. Pendant sa captivité, Ganondorf avait aussi plus d'une fois levé les yeux de son orgue vers son otage pour lui beugler à quel point il voudrait «fourrer sa jolie petite chatte royale » et « en faire une femme ».

Puis Link est arrivé. Ce n'était pas l'envoyé d'un roi qui avait moins peur de perdre sa fille que de perdre un pion politique. C'était un beau jeune homme blond, aux bras élégamment musclés par d'innombrables combats, boss après boss. Il ne disparaissait plus derrière son gros bouclier hylien comme la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, sept ans plus tôt. Dix-sept ans bien sonnés, sa robustesse durement gagnée l'empâchait d'avoir cet air gringalet qu'ont habituellement les adolescents. Ses grands yeux saphir étaient plus parlants que sa petite bouche pas plus bavarde qu'il ne le faut. Deux combats plus tard, Ganondorf gisait sur le plancher, électrocuté par sa propre magie. Link, dont la tunique était noircie et même percée par endroits était lui aussi amoché mais au moins il avait gagné.

Zelda et Link ne restèrent pas longtemps sur les ruines. Ils montèrent sur Epona sans regarder derrière, sans trop étaler le stress et la peur qui retombaient doucement.

La princesse était assise en amazone devant Link qui passait les bras de chaque côté de sa taille pour tenir les rennes. À chaque pas de la jument, le petit derrière de Zelda bougeait entre les jambes du cavalier, embarrassé, qui avait peine a dissimuler une bosse sous ses collants qui durcissait un peu plus à chaque frottement. Saugrenu compliment du corps du héros à celui de sa princesse et même vulgaire, insultant, menaçant aux dires de certaines mais Zelda, même si elle rougissait, se disait que les corps ne se mentent pas plus qu'ils ne connaissent la politesse humaine. Elle n'aurait pas pu se sentir plus désirée, plus femme, autrement.

Elle posa sa tête sur son bras en espérant que son beau héros vienne déposer un bisou sur son long cou, tout exposé juste au dessous de sa bouche. Mais qu'est ce qu'il attendait?

Elle se ressaisit. Et si la cour la voyait? Si on savait ce qui lui passe par la tête en ce moment même, on murmurerait que la princesse a le diable au corps. On ne s'offre pas ainsi à un roturier, du moins pas quand un territoire n'est pas en jeu. Elle passerait de princesse sauvée,enfin revenue à sa cour à traînée dans le temps de le dire comme si son coeur et son sexe ne lui appartenaient pas.

Cependant, même la peur de la déchéance ne suffisait pas complètement à taire le désir d'homme, désir de cet homme-là. Oh, qu'est ce qu'il attendait pour lui serrer doucement le sein ou glisser sa main sous sa jupe? Si au moins elle n'avait pas à lui demander ou même si elle pouvait feindre quelque résistance, elle n'aurait peut-être pas à s'en sentir coupable.

La nuit tombait, l'adrénaline du combat partait, le héros s'autorisait enfin à bâiller et même à se sentir franchement fatigué. Il décida de passer la nuit dans une auberge de Kakariko, histoire de se laver et de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il ne voulait pas se montrer tout crasseux aux côtés d'une princesse.

Un vrai signe des déesses pour Zelda.

- « Une chambre avec un bain, dit tout de suite Zelda à l'aubergiste qui lui rappelait Talon, ce paysan qui livrait du lait au château dans les beaux jours de son enfance. Elle n'a pas laissé Link parler pour ne pas laisser sa timidité et sa politesse les caser dans deux chambres différentes. Euh, une chambre avec deux lits, je veut dire », se reprit elle de longues secondes plus tard pour sauver les apparences et rester décente avant de laisser deux rubis rouges tomber sur le comptoir de bois.

- « Prenez la deuxième chambre à l'étage », répondit l'aubergiste talonesque.

Une demie-heure plus tard, ils entrèrent dans la pièce en bois. Deux paillasses bien remplies avec une cuve pleine d'eau derrière un paravent les y attendaient. Zelda était la moins sale selon Link. Elle se servit donc de l'eau la première. Derrière le paravent, elle laissa tomber sa robe de dentelle défraichie par le voyage à ses pieds et se glissa dans l'eau sans un bruit. L'eau, qui semblait la débarrasser de toute sa sueur dès le premier contact était la seule chose qui pouvait la faire sentir aussi bien que le toucher de son cher Link.

Il était dans la même pièce, ce Link. Il pouvait entendre chaque cliquetis de l'eau qui caressait ses bras, ses seins, ses cuisses...

Qu'est ce qu'il attendait? Qu'est ce qu'il attendait pour la soulever de sa baille pleine d'eau avec ses bras robustes et la déposer sur ce lit qui allait être le leur, leur alcôve pour la nuit et...

Mais il n'est pas venu.

Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle de cette façon, finalement.

Décue, Zelda sortit de l'eau et s'épongea avec la serviette rude de l'auberge paysanne. Rien à voir avec les soieries du palais. Elle s'y enroula, passa de l'autre côté du paravent et dit à Link;

- « Tu peut y'aller. »

Deux secondes plus tard, c'était elle que les cliquetis de l'eau faisaient rêver. Ah! Si seulement elle était une goutte pendue à ses lèvres pour tomber sur ses pectoraux en les caressant, couler le long de ses abdos jusqu'à la jolie petite créature étrange entre ses jambes.

Peut-être qu'une autre femme avait déjà tout vu...

Qu'importe. Il n'était pas pour elle ou plutôt, elle n'était pas pour lui. Zelda se dit qu'il fallait cesser de se torturer et penser à autre chose, écouter un autre bruit. Comme par exemple les paroles qui se faufilaient entre les poutres du plancher;

- «C'est la princesse?, demanda une voix jeune.

-Ça doit bien faire sept ans qu'on l'a pas vue, répondit une voix plus âgée, une voix de femme.

-Les avez vous vus, tous les deux, demanda une voix ratoureuse d'adolescente. Pensez vous à la même chose que moi?

-On va avoir un mariage dans pas longtemps », répondit la petite voix naive d'un enfant.

-Oui mais pas avec qui vous pensez. Le roi l'a promise à un noble du royaume Champignon. »

Promise. Le roi ne l'avait pas vue depuis sept ans et il se permettait déjà de la promettre. Pourquoi pas la mettre de côté, la vendre à crédit tant qu'à faire?

Même un roi ne peut pas promettre ce qui a été donné à quelqu'un d'autre.

Link sortit finalement du bain et se mit une serviette autour de la taille. Zelda devait certainement être habillée. Il pouvait donc certainement passer de l'autre côté pour aller chercher sa tunique zora, mal adaptée mais au moins pas brûlée.

Il failli se couvrir les yeux comme un enfant en voyant Zelda, nue, sur le lit qui devait être le sien. Lui aussi l'avait désirée pendant toute la chevauchée mais il avait l'impression de commettre un sacrilège impardonnable en posant les yeux sur les seins fermes et leurs petits yeux roses au garde-à-vous, sur le beau ventre ferme qui était celui de sa princesse. Il était presque content de rencontrer une touffe de poils blonds entre ses jambes statuesques légèrement entrouvertes plutôt que de voir ce que sa gêne lui interdit mais que veut sa libido.

Zelda, offerte, souhaitait que son mâle se jette sur elle comme Ganondorf avait menacé de le faire. Au moins son hésitation aurait duré moins longtemps...

...mais rien n'allait arriver tout seul. Elle comprit que l'homme qu'elle invitait entre ses jambes était encore plus puceau qu'elle. Après tout, n'avait-il pas passé toute son adolescence endormi dans un temple? N'avait-il pas passé ses premières dix années parmi des enfants qui ne devaient jamais grandir et donc, qui n'avaient aucun besoin de se faire expliquer les choses du sexe? Si (et seulement si) Link savait ce qu'elle voulait de lui, il l'avait certainement appris au mieux, d'une fée et au pire, d'un arbre.

Oh, Link savait ce qui se passait. Il le savait d'une blague grivoise ou deux que Mido et les frères je-sais-tout faisaient en se moquant du mystérieux monde des adultes. Il le savait par les rumeurs des pierres à potins sur les gerudos et leurs « petits amis » mais surtout il le savait d'une conversation avec Navi après avoir vu un étalon et sa jument au ranch Lonlon.

Reste que si Zelda voulait d'un homme, elle devait en faire un du beau garçon qui se tenait devant elle. Elle marcha vers lui en s'efforçant d'avoir la grâce d'une panthère mais ne pouvait pas cacher sa nervosité. Elle passa un ongle verni sur les cicatrices sexies qu'il avait sur le torse et que le lait Lonlon n'avait pas réussi a effacer (pour son grand délice!). Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et la guida vers son sexe pour lui faire connaître la délicieuse petite fente cachée sous ses poils, comme faite pour son doigt.

- «Je te veut. »

Les dernières inhibitions de Link s'envolèrent. S'il ne savait pas quoi faire, elle allait lui montrer.

Une journée et quelques heures plus tard, le roi mettait fin à cette belle osmose des corps et des âmes en conviant Link à déjeuner. Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de s'asseoir avant de lui annoncer la « bonne » nouvelle.

-« Zelda va se marier avec un noble d'un royaume voisin », dit sèchement le roi. Il portait la couronne, pourquoi est ce qu'il aurait montré de la compassion envers celui qui est là pour servir? S'il n'avait pas ses ordres à suivre, il tournerait en rond sans savoir quoi faire.

Zelda, de l'autre côté de la grande table rectangulaire mitraillait le roi des yeux. Pourquoi est ce qu'il a absolument besoin de lui briser le coeur? Pour qui se prenait-il ce vieux barbu qui se prétendait son papa? Se rendait-il compte que s'il avait tout, c'est qu'il devait tout à tout le monde? Est ce qu'il voulait vraiment gaspiller la misérable dizaine d'années qui lui restait à vivre avant de crever à s'assurer que les cinquante ou soixante qu'elle aurait à vivre, elle, sans lui soient vides de tout ombre de bonheur?

Link ne s'assit pas à la table. Il écouta debout le marteau d'une mégatonne lui écraser le coeur. Il n'y avait que deux personnes à cette table qui étendait ses dix mètres devant lui. Les serviteurs servaient un festin mais il n'y avait pas de place pour lui et il n'allait certainement pas en quêter une. Il préférait porter son chagrin debout, lui faire une petite place entre son bouclier et son dos, entre ses bombes et son grappin et le porter comme tout le reste. Surtout, sans s'arrêter. Il ne pourrait plus repartir. Héros du Temps ou pas, la raison d'État (ou le snobisme) venait de s'abattre sur son cou et envoyait sa tête rouler sur le marbre du second palais sans même qu'il puisse porter la main à l'épée pour se défendre contre ceux qu'il a sauvés et qu'il sauverait peut-être encore.

- « Qu'on lui donne cent rubis rouges », ordonna le roi dans un faible effort de regagner l'estime de sa fille tout en chassant le nabot vert de son château. Un serviteur fit retomber pesamment une bourse de toile sur la table en faisant s'entrechoquer les pierres-monnaie. Link n'y porta pas la main. Il savait que s'il les prenait, il ne reverrait plus jamais Zelda. Il suppliait plutôt du regard sa princesse de le sauver comme il l'avait sauvée. Elle n'avait qu'a prononcer un mot, avouer ce qui s'était passé l'avant-veille pour lui sauver le coeur. Que le roi lui en veuille d'avoir couché avec sa fille, Link était prêt à se battre pour à sa vie et même à la perdre.

Mais ça...

Pourquoi est ce que le roi avait décidé ça? Il ne pouvait pas agir comme ça, il était roi! Il était un bon roi. Si seulement c'était Ganondorf qui le regardait de si haut, il aurait pu lui faire ravaler ses paroles à bon coup d'épée mais rien qu'à penser à tirer une flèche contre son roi, Link voulait s'en couper les mains pour en expier la culpabilité. Il prit plutôt la porte, sortit tout droit du palais sans se retourner.

Passé le deuxième portail, il s'arrêta. Avant de remettre son bonnet, il en regarda le tissus usé, en explora presque chaque fil. Ses paumes étaient gantées et la sensibilité du bout de ses doigts en était décuplée. Ils sentaient mieux les taches roussies au cratère du Mont du Péril, l'usure de mille et uns sauts dans le lac Hylia et de mille et uns séchages au soleil. Ses bras et ses jambes se rappelaient eux aussi des lendemains de bataille

Et pourquoi est ce qu'il avait fait tout ça? Pour rendre à ce roi on royaume dont il s'isole lâchement en multipliant les enceintes de pierre.

Aurait-il fait tout ça pour rien? Ô déesses, je vous en prie, ne soyez pas si cruelles! Un roi pour lequel on a risqué sa vie ne peut pas vous faire mal à ce point-là.

Si son père l'est, Zelda ne le sera pas. Elle ne peut pas.

Deux semaines plus tard le sanctuaire était rempli de tout ce qu'Hyrule comptait de nobles pomponnés élevés dans la soie. Plusieurs autres héros étaient venus aussi. Les six autres sages étaient là, rendant le spectacle encore plus minables par leur silence. Ils étaient tous tournés vers la mariée enfouie sous la dentelle blanche avec un diadème entre ses longues oreilles, elle-même tournée vers un p'tit bout de garçon qui devait lever la tête pour pouvoir lui parler.

Tout au fond de la salle, derrière Donkey Kong, derrière Crash Bandicoot pointait le petit bonnet vert de Link qui portait fièrement ses cicatrices comme un pied de nez à la noblesse hylienne. Il aurait presque voulu être devant pour leur montrer, pour leur rappeler que c'est lui qui les a sauvés, avec un naif espoir qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

Par contre, pas question de pleurer. Le Héros du Temps ne pleure pas, même à l'instant fatidique ou les mariés s'embrassent, après avoir été déclarés unis par la Sainte Triforce. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde il avait gardé son bonnet entre ses mains dans l'espoir qu' au moins elle, Zelda, se souvienne des petits baisers donnés quand ils avaient dix ans, de la nuit à l'auberge. Qu'elle, au moins, se souvienne qu'il l'a sauvée!

Mais non. La raison d'État lui avait certainement remplacé le coeur par un diamant altier, royal mais mort. À moins qu'elle ait été séduite par ce sale petit étranger. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait ou qu'il n'avait pas, Link, pour ne pas la mériter?

Une fois les vœux prononcés d'une voix non-hésitante, c'est Zelda qui embrassa son marié trop timide et trop court pour le faire.

Elle voulait ce mariage, elle l'aimait!

Link resta planté sur son banc de sanctuaire, zombifié, jusqu' à la fin de la cérémonie. Tout le monde sortit sous la bruine qui collait au pays depuis la matinée. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait trouvé son épée et son lance-pierres et s'était tout d'un coup senti plus qu'un kokiri, presque un homme, il sentait le poids de ses armes l'accabler. Elles avaient tués tant d'ennemis pour sauver les autres mais étaient inefficaces pour le sauver, lui, cette journée-là.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, qu'il regardait sans voir le chemin devant lui, Link rougit. Il regarda le symbole de la Triforce sur sa main. Beau cadeau empoisonné, belle chaîne invisible qui l'obligeait à faire tout ce que le dernier ingrat d'Hyrule demande. Chaque fois qu'on l'appelait « Héros du Temps », on le félicitait d'être un si bon esclave. Une belle âme pure de qui tout le monde peut profiter. Belle âme trop stupide pour s'en rendre compte. Stupide!

Belle âme trop conne pour mériter Zelda.


	2. Le Has Been du Ranch Lonlon

Le faste artificiel de la cérémonie de mariage a fini par laisser sa place au luxe habituel de la cour; tout aussi ostentatoire. Même mauvais goût avec autant de petit nobles cupides prêts à lécher le plancher pour quêter vos bonnes grâces et bien décidés à vous renverser une fois que vous leur en avez donné plus qu'à vous même. Chassez un Ganondorf et dix s'en viennent au galop! C'était à se demander si le roi, dans son nouveau palais, avait appris quoi que ce soit de ses sept ans sans couronne. Ces mêmes nobles qui quêtaient les faveurs du plus haut placé opprimaient et méprisaient leurs manants et leurs subalternes, les accablaient de taxes inutiles et de peurs sans se souvenir que c'est par la vaillance de l'un d'eux qu'ils ont retrouvé leurs terres.

Il y avait quelques exceptions, quelques nobles aussi grands par le cœur que le rang qui rappelaient à la princesse le bon vieux temps. Pendant trois ans, quand elle en avait assez, elle laissait son fongique époux entre les murs du palais le soir. Elle s'enveloppait d'une ample cape et sortait discrètement par la porte des cuisines au début puis, au fur et à mesure que les mois passaient, elle se cachait moins jusqu'à presque souhaiter être surprise par quelque laquais pour qu'on marmonne dans le boug: « le prince Toad est cocu! ». Pourtant, elle n'en entendit jamais le moindre reproche de la part de son mari. Soit il était terriblement mou, soit (pire encore) il ne l'aimait pas assez pour s'en faire.

En réalité, c'était trop évident qu'il n'y avait rien de coupable dans ces sorties tardives. Mêmes les plus tordues des pierres à potins qui voyaient Son Altesse prendre le chemin du Mont du Péril en pleine nuit ne pouvaient pas l'imaginer avec un Goron. Au contraire, ce que venait chercher Zelda sur les flancs du volcan c'était quelques bribes de souvenirs du bon vieux temps avec Darunia. Lui et le roi Zora étaient de ces nobles de coeur qui ne regardent personne de haut. Ce gros bonhomme remplaçait en quelque sorte son père qui n'en avait jamais été un. Il était bien meilleure compagnie que certains hyliens.

Tout le monde à Goron city se souvenait de Link. Les visages ronds des pierres vivantes s'illuminaient de sourires en évoquant le « démantibuleur de Dodongo », l'« assomeur de Dragon ». En trois ans, la légende avait vite magnifié le kokiri manqué. Les parents gorons contaient à leurs petits cailloux des histoires d'un héros de sept pieds avec une marque magique sur la main. Celui qui, encore petit enfant hylien, maniait les bomb flowers comme un goron adulte. On pointait du doigt avec fierté la plateforme au dessus de la cité qui avait un jour porté la pierre magique que le héros était venue chercher. On disait qu'il a dormi pendant sept ans et qu'après sept autres années de sommeil, il reviendra...

Près de minuit, quelques gorons ne sont pas encore couchés. Les feux brûlent toujours. Cette soirée-là, uu pied de la grande cruche qui a cessé de tourner depuis bien longtemps, un goron chantait, assis avec sa guitare sur la bedaine et entouré de quelques autres qui jettaient deux ou trois rubis verts à ses pieds;

« _Venez tous jeunes filles et garçons,_

_Je vais vous chanter une chanson,_

_C'est sur une jolie demoiselle,_

_À tous les jours, soir et matins, _

_Elle avait l'amour à la tête_

_Elle en voulait pas d'autre que le sien... »_

Zelda passa derrière le chanteurs et entra chez Darunia.

-« Alors, Link a arraché une autre bomb flower à même le sol et tout juste au moment ou le gros dodongo inspirait pour cracher du feu et griller le pauvre p'tit gars qui n'avait plus de lait Lonlon en réserve, il lui lança la bombe dans la gueule. Toute la montagne a tremblé quand la bombe a sauté dans l'estomac du monstre. On a entendu l'explosion jusque sur la Lune! Le dodongo était par terre. Il ne fallait pas perdre une minute, Link lui trancha la tête d'un seul coup, comme ça! » dit Darunia en maniant une épée imaginaire devant les yeux tout ronds de son petit Link que l'heure tardive ne réussissait jamais à fatiguer quand on parlait de son homonyme ou quand la princesse était là.

Zelda avait souvent imaginé les diamants de la couronne d'Hyrule encore dans la roche. Ils scintillaient de tous leurs feux, perçaient des mètres d'obscurité autrement totale dans la mine mais ils n'étaient pas aussi brillants que les petits yeux ronds du fils de Darunia, Link, qui du haut de ses huit ans buvait les mots de son père, allongé sur le plancher, sa grosse tête ronde dans ses mains.

Zelda, assise à la table, lui sourit. Qu'est ce qu'elle aurait aimé avoir avec elle le héros auquel ce petit caillou doit son nom et pouvoir en dire « Je l'aime, c'est mon mari et il est le père de mes enfants » mais on en a décidé autrement. On en a décidé « mieux ».

- « Je m'en rappelle quand je l'ai vu, dit le petit Link en y allant lui aussi de son histoire élogieuse sur son homonyme et prêt a rivaliser de superlatifs et de gestes élogieux avec son pôpa. J'm'en rappelle; y'était haut comme deux gorons, fort comme mononc' Biggoron mais ça lui a pris deux ou trois essais avant de m'arrêter de rouler, quand-même! »

Contes tes souvenirs, petit Link. Embrasse-les et passe-les en revue chaque soir parce qu'un jour, ils seront anéantis par la triste réalité que ton père et madame la princesse connaissent.

Le Héros du Temps n'existait plus. Il y'avait bien un certain Link, toujours habillé en kokiri malgré ses vingt ans bien sonnés et qui avait épousé Malon l'été précédent mais il menait une vie de soûlard désœuvré. Il errait entre les tavernes du bourg et celle de Kakariko. Sobre, il avait peur de jeter un oeil vers les grilles du palais et une fois soûl il cherchait querelle au premier soldat venu et on l'avait vu déclarer son amour à un arbre en croyant que c'était Zelda, une fois ou deux. Les soldats, eux, étaient quittes pour rire à chaque fois du _has been _du ranch Lonlon.

La dernière fois que Darunia l'avait vu, c'était justement à une taverne du bourg fréquenté par les gardes. Déjà quand le goron est entré, Link tenait à peine debout. Il avait une bouteille cassée à la main, prêt à régler son compte à un garde qui avait osé dire du mal de sa princesse. Qu'on dise du bien de la garce qui s'était marié à un autre ou qu'on dise du mal de sa princesse adorée, le résultat était le même.

- « Hé, le Héros du Temps, pourquoi tu te sers pas te ton arc magique », dit un autre garde.

C'était assez! Link fonça comme un bélier vers le garde qui eut bien le temps d'esquiver le coup et se retrouva la tête dans le mur. Il en tomba sur le plancher, inconscient tant à cause du choc qu'à cause de l'alcool. La plupart des gardes retournèrent à leur rhum, mais pas tous.

- « Héros du Temps...il est pas mal ramolli, le Héros du Temps »

- « Vous avez pas mieux à faire? », grogna Darunia, choqué, au garde en permission qui riait.

- « Oh, le gros Darunia fait son garde du corps? »

L'homme-rocher regarda le baveux dont la tête lui arrivait à l'épaule. Il aurait pu l'envoyer de l'autre côté du bar et même défoncer le mur avec mais le garde n'était pas beaucoup plus sobre que Link. Il se contenta de ramasser l'assommé sur sa robuste épaule comme une grosse poche de patates verte. Il prit son petit bonnet vert par terre avec son autre main et sortit.

- « Va donc le jeter dans les douves, ça va lui faire du bien! »

Une fois sorti par la porte de derrière, Darunia posa son paquet hylien sur un tonneau. Le tenant assis avec une main, il lui tappa doucement (pour un goron!) une joue, puis l'autre pour le réveiller.

- « Ma tête... », gémit Link en portant la main où aurait du être son bonnet.

- « Bon! Peut-tu marcher au moins? », demanda Darunia qui entendait les buveurs parler et rire de Link de l'autre côté de la porte de bois. Il se ferma le poing en se disant que si quelqu'un osait la passer pour continuer à harceler son frère de sang, il allait l'avoir! « On peut pas rester ici trop longtemps. »

- « J'veut rester iiici... J'suis...j'suis grand, j'sait quand arrêter de (hic) de boire. »

Il lui falait une fée mais mêmes ces jolies petites boules roses, la bonté même, avaient cessé de venir au secours de cet ivrogne qui avait un jour été un héros.

- « Viens ! »

Link n'était pas en état de discuter avec la force d'un goron. Darunia le prit par les épaules pour qu'il reste à peu près debout et sortit de la ruelle. La main de Link tomba à la hauteur de la poche où il tenait habituellement ses armes. Il n'y restait plus que l'Ocarina du Temps. Il prit le bel instrument de porcelaine bleue, à la fois déçu et soulagé que personne n'ait pensé à lui voler cette relique d'un bonheur maudit qui avait eu la cruauté de l'abandonner si vite. Il passa son pouce sur le symbole de la Triforce et se mit à beugler, sur le pont-levis.

- « Zelda! Si tu savait comment j'm'en fout de ton sifflet. C'est toi que je veux! Tu me l'a donné pour avoir la conscience tranquille? Si tu savais ce que j'ai fait pour toi, maudite ingrate!»

- « Ta geule! » , laissa échapper Darunia. Pendant un moment, le jeter dans les douves ne lui parut pas une si mauvaise idée mais il préféra lui enlever son ocarina des mains avant qu'il vomisse dedans, le porter sur son épaule et se rendre au ranch au pas de course. « Épais », ronchonna le colosse en courant. « Si tu savait à quel point tu fais un fou de toi! »

La grosse silhouette ronde, à peine courbée par le fardeau qu'il portait, traversa le pré d'Hyrule dans le temps de le dire. Une fois au ranch, il jeta Link sur la paillasse qu'il partageait avec Malon depuis l'été. Le choc de son dos contre les planches recouvertes de paille réveilla Link mais aussi sa femme.

-« Link! Tu est revenu, mon amour! »

Link répondit à sa femme par un gémissement grave.

De toutes les personnes de toutes les races d'Hyrule, Malon était probablement la seule adulte qui voyait encore en Link le héros du Temps. D'avantage amoureuse de l'amour que de son mari, peu lui importait d'avoir un bon époux pourvu que celui-ci se nomme Link. À défaut d'un chevalier en armure, c'était le Héros du Temps. La lune de miel était loin d'être finie pour elle même si pour Link, il n'y en avait jamais eu.

- « J'ai nommé mon fils, mon premier-né, en ton honneur et regardes-toi! Tu est... » Darunia s'arrêta. Sur qui sa rodomontade pouvait-elle avoir de l'effet? Sur Talon, qui dormait en haut (pour faire changement)? Sur Malon, en l'air son nuage rose? Sur la tête de pioche blonde allongée sur le lit? Et pourquoi pas aux coucous, tant qu'à faire?

Il se ressaisit.

- « Maîtrises-toi un peu, mon p'tit gars, dit-il en lui donnant une douce tape sur la joue sans même le réveiller. Je t'ai vu tuer Dodongo quand tu avais dix ans. Tu peut redevenir comme avant. »

C'était une semaine auparavant.

Chez Darunia, le petit Link était endormi depuis longtemps. Son père parlait toujours avec Zelda dans la cuisine. Ayant fini son histoire, il se souvint d'une chose. Il se leva et sortit l'Ocarina du Temps d'une jarre. Il la posa avec ses grosses mains dans celles, toutes délicates, de Zelda.

- « J'ai pensé qu'il fallait mieux te la rendre que de la laisser à Link. Autrement, tu aurais pu la trouver à vendre au bazar du Bourg pour vingt rubis. »

De toute manière, Darunia savait bien que l'instrument amenait à Link plus de mauvais souvenirs qu'il avait besoin d'en supporter. Un air de déception planait sur le visage de Zelda. Qu'est ce que ça lui faisait mal de savoir que Darunia disait vrai. Elle lâcha un grand soupir et jeta un oeil à l'horloge à eau; une heure et demie.

Il était temps de rentrer au palais.

Pendant que Zelda s'en allait, le goron au pied de la cruche achevait de rechanter sa chanson;

_« Le jeune garçon qui aime la joie,_

_Franchit montagnes et divers territoires._

_Puisque les filles sont nos maîtresses,_

_Les garçons sont leurs serviteurs._

_Puisque c'est toi, charmante Éléonore,_

_Toi qui a su charmer mon coeur. »_

_OoOoOo_

A/N: La chanson que le goron chante, c'est « Le Jardinier du Couvent », une vieille ballade acadienne que ma mère me chantait comme berceuse quand j'étais petite. Elle a été enregistrée par le groupe 1755 dans les années 1970.


	3. Le Bal

Un jour, un émissaire est arrivé au Ranch Lonlon.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il me veut? » se demanda Link, affairé au corral en voyant le cheval portant les armes de la famille royale. « Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici? » Lui demanda Link pour lui faire bien comprendre que s'il cherche le Héros du Temps, c'est pas au Ranch qu'il va le trouver.

- « J'ai une lettre pour madame Malon », dit l'émissaire. Après que Link lui ait répondu qu'elle était au poulailler, l'envoyé laissa sans trop de regrets le type pas très sympathique du corral. Il partit remettre en main propre la lettre à Malon.

- « On est invités au château d'Hyrule! » s'exclama Malon en bondissant au cou de son mari, plus tard, dès qu'il eut passé la porte de la cuisine. Voilà une bonne occasion de marcher la tête haute parmi les princesses et les duchesses d'Hyrule qui s'annonçait. Elle n'était pas née riche et ne l'était toujours pas mais elle avait marié un héros, celui que toutes les autres ont voulu. Elle allait pouvoir se pavaner avec son beau héros. Link n'est jamais laid pour elles! Même en sortant de l'étable, il a toujours les plus beaux saphirs du monde en guise d'yeux et les plus belles fesses masculines de tout Hyrule. La timide Malon avait presque envie de baisser soudainement les collants de Link devant Ruto, Zelda et Nabooru pour que les princesses sachent bien ce qu'elles manquent, qu'elles voient la jolie petite bête timide qui leur est inaccessible mais qu'elle, la pauvre petite fermière, n'a embrasser et à lécher de la bonne manière pour qu'elle devienne dure, prête a venir faire la fête entre ses hanches.

-« On est quoi? »

-«On est invités au château », répéta la rousse paysanne à son trophée qui aurait préféré avoir mal compris. Depuis quand est-ce que Sa Majesté s'est décidé à montrer quelque semblant de reconnaissance au kokiri manqué du ranch? Et puis il ne pouvait pas y aller, pas depuis le mariage de Zelda qui avait installé cette tête de champignon à la place qui lui revenait de droit. Même s'il ne risquait pour ainsi dire pas de rencontrer la princesse aux cuisines du château, il préférait laisser les livraisons de lait et de cocottes à Talon et envoyer Malon réveiller son père quand il piquait un somme inopportun. Il se cachait dans sa forteresse, laissait passer chaque occasion d'en sortir le jour. Il préférait faire l'oiseau de nuit. Il allait parfois prendre un coup en douce dans la tour derrière l'enclos. Il avait toujours quelques bonnes bouteilles de cachées derrières des caisses de lait, là ou il avait trouvé un morceau de cœur alors qu'il était encore enfant et stupide. Il ne voyait pas grand monde à part sa femme, son paresseux de beau-père et les habitués des tavernes de Kakariko et du bourg; soit des gardes du palais et les deux jumeaux rouge et bleu qui rient tout l'temps. S'il lui arrivait malgré tout de rencontrer qui que ce soit d'autre, c'était presque toujours par accident. Voilà que Malon et le beau-père lui demandent d'aller au palais, de voir Zelda et peut-être même de lui parler. C'était trop lui en demander. S'il allait un jour se traîner dans les environs du palais, ça n'allait pas être sans armes et surtout pas sans embrocher quelques gardes sur l'épée Biggoron, peut-être même Tête-de-Champignon en personne.

C'était justement cette tentation de faire une effroyable folie, de tacher de sang le trône, la Triforce du courage et sa princesse qui lui faisaient éviter le palais. Pour se libérer la conscience les habitués du palais contaient qu'on a gracieusement redonné à Link sa liberté. On l'avait plutôt renvoyé à une existence de kokiri manqué qui ne pouvait plus être la sienne. On l'avait envoyé errer dans le pré d'Hyrule sans même Navi pour le guider. Que lui restait-il à faire? Où devait-il aller? On avait remercié sa bravoure en l'abandonnant. Le grand défaut des héros, c'est de ne plus savoir quoi faire une fois leur devoir rempli, leur défi conquis. Link y faisait encore moins exception que les autres. Au milieu de ce pré où il errait, il y avait le ranch. Et Malon. Plus personne à Hyrule n'avait besoin de héros sauf elle qui espérait toujours son chevalier en armure. Il le savait et c'est lui qui a demandé à l'épouser, tant par besoin d'avoir une vie que d'oublier Zelda.

Mais même cette vie-là lui semblait ne plus valoir grand-chose. S'il devait un jour faire crever quelques soldats du mauvais côté, finir en geôle et même être décapité ou pendu ça avait au moins l'avantage d'être plus rapide, plus passionnant et même plus héroïque que d'égrainer cinquante ou soixante années, jour après jour, minute après minute sans rien faire.

C'est donc par sa lassitude et son envie d'en finir que Malon réussi à traîner Link au palais.

Aux yeux de tout le monde, Zelda se préparait pour une autre soirée trop stoïque pour être intéressante. Pendant qu'une servante glissait une tiare de platine dans ses cheveux, on remarquait quelque chose de nouveau sur son visage sans savoir ce que ça voulait dire. Il aurait fallu être dans sa tête pour ça.

Est ce qu'elle allait oser faire ce qu'elle avait planifié? Peut-être pas. Il était encore temps de reculer et puis par moments, elle avait presque pitié de Toad. Lui non plus n'avait pas demandé à se marier. Il lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule en comptant son énorme chapeau. En le regardant, elle croyait voir encore un petit enfant. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait marié à une hylienne? Il ne serait pourtant pas moins blessé si...

Elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à Malon non plus. Elle avait la jalousie au coeur, c'est vrai (elle avait son homme!) mais quand-même... D'un autre côté, Malon ne se plaint pas de (ou ne sait pas) ce que Link fait ailleurs. Peut-être même qu'elle est d'accord, allez savoir.

En sortant de sa chambre, elle tomba sur Monsieur Protocole en personne. Elle rendit sa révérence au roi et se décida; elle allait le faire. Elle allait tromper sa cage dorée. Pour une heure ou deux, même pour quelques secondes, ça allait en valoir la peine. Quand au roi, ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal. Si au moins elle pourrait trouver moyen de lui faire savoir, pour qu'il en morde son sceptre! Toad, lui, n'allait se douter de rien. Même s'il avait surpris sa femme, nue, en train de chevaucher un de ses gardes comme une bête sauvage il n'aurait rien fait, nada.

C'était peut-être mieux comme ça.

La salle de bal était déjà à presque pleine quand Zelda y est entrée selon l'étiquette avec le reste de la famille royale. Les courtisans et les rois des races d'Hyrule et de Termina s'entassaient autour des quatre monumentales colonnes de marbre de la salle au plafond en vitrail et couvert de dorures. Le temps que les invités fassent leurs révérence et leurs saluts de part et d'autre et le roi a pris sa place au fond de la salle, avec Toad et Zelda de chaque côté. Cependant, le roi voyait bien ce léger rictus que Zelda ne pouvait s'empêcher de dissimuler devant la cour et qui cassait son air habituellement guindé. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien préparer?

En avant de la salle, les Indigo-gos entamaient leur premier morceau. C'est le moment qu'a choisi Ruto pour faire son entrée et voler quelques photographes à Lulu. Elle a toujours jalousé cette autre zora de Termina dont on parle plus. Qui plus est, on la trouve peut-être même plus belle! Cette Lulu n'était pourtant pas une princesse comme elle mais une simple parvenue et on l'aimait plus? Aucun sens!

Quand Link a rompu ses fiançailles, c'en était trop. Elle croyait pourtant pouvoir reprendre après la défaite de Ganon. Mais non! Le beau blond lui a rendu son saphir zora en lui disant que ça ne pouvait jamais marcher et qu'il n'en avait plus besoin. Pourquoi? Quelle autre garce allait-il marier? Quelle autre plus belle, meilleure, plus parfaite est ce qu'il avait trouvé? Il croyait peut-être mériter mieux?

Et voilà au moins la belle revanche de Ruto. Il y'a dans la même salle Zelda en personne, deux chefs gorons, Nabooru, le roi et Peach elle-même venue faire un tour et pourtant c'est d'_elle_ qu'on veut connaître chaque allée et venue. Pourquoi? Tout simplement à cause d'un joli petit scandale envoyé juste au bon moment: un domestique aurait surpris Ruto s'enfoncer dans la gorge la queue d'un goron bien membré avant qu'il ne lui plante dans la chatte. La voilà du jour au lendemain la personne la plus connue tant à Hyrule qu'à Termina.

Pauvres moralisateurs à deux rubis. Comment faites-vous pour nous dire trois fois sans rire que le succès est dans l'effort, le talent ou pire encore, dans la continence alors que ce sont justement vos critiques qui donnent l'attention voulue?

Pour Zelda, pas la peine de penser à faire un petit scandale pour choquer Monsieur Protocole. Tous les projecteurs sont sur Ruto et le gros goron à son bras. Tant pis! Elle pouvait quand-même prendre du bon temps. Si le succès ou la vengeance n'est pas dans le sexe, c'est au moins là qu'est le plaisir.

En parlant de plaisir; dans un coin, deux gerudos aguichaient un garde déjà quelque peu émèché, comme s'il avait besoin de boire pour tomber dans leur doux piège. Les deux guerrières cachaient bien leur dégout cette fois là. Elles sont plus fortes que la plupart des hyliens et plus habiles au combat. C'est rien de moins qu'un miracle qui se passe dans leur ventre et pourtant, elles en sont réduites à bassement quêter l'attention du premier mâle venu pour avoir leur semence. Maigre consolation; le regard satisfait de cet idiot après l'acte, peut-être même amoureux. Croyant avoir eu des faveurs ou vaincu deux guerrières, il aura été bêtement utilisé.

Zelda en avait appris une bonne au sujet des gerudos; si elles ne peuvent avoir d'enfant mâle, c'est parce que Ganondorf les contrôle à partir de l'Au-delà par peur d'être détrôné par un autre fils de gerudo. Il brise le chromosome X de leurs ovules, rendant chaque embryon mâle, fruit de cet X et d'un chromosome Y du père, non viable et provoquant une fausse couche. Si par contre, c'est un autre X qui féconde ce même ovule, l'embryon femelle ainsi obtenu sera viable.

Eh bien, quel monde! Le garde croit prendre avantage de deux gerudos alors qu'elles s'en servent. Les gerudos croient être maîtresses d'elles-mêmes alors qu'elles sont castrées partiellement par un fantôme. Ganondorf lui-même s'imagine être le plus fort et c'est justement ce qui le rend faible, il est en fait le jouet de Din qui, si ça se trouve, est elle-même l'esclave et la création de...d'allez savoir qui. Hommes et femmes se mordent les uns les autres le coeur en croyant tenir le monde entre leurs crocs, sans jamais se rendre compte qu'eux aussi sont à la merci de quelqu'un d'autre. À quoi donc ça peut servir d'essayer de piéger qui que ce soi? Mieux vaut jouer franc jeu. Si on se fait quand-même rouler, au moins on aura pas été asses idiot pour imaginer être invulnérable. Ce n'est pas un vaccin contre les escrocs qui ne pensent pas pareil mais au moins ça permet de mieux les voir.

Les Indigo-gos commencent leur dernier hit, un remix d' « I Was Made For Loving You » et...

« -Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas entrer avec vos armes.

-C'est toi qui va me les enlever, peut-être? » répondit une voix mal élevée à un garde effrayé. Un véritable essaim de soldats assemblé autour d'on ne sait pas qui ou quoi entra par la porte d'a côté. Il n'y avait que deux hommes dans tout Hyrule pour donner autant de fil à retordre à tant de gardes et l'un d'eux aurait déjà tué tout le monde d'une façon ou d'une autre bien avant de se rendre là.

Les gardes furent tous repoussé un à un à coup d'épée. Zelda reconnut le bonnet vert qui avait été abimé pour elle il y' a si longtemps.

- « Gardes, laissez monsieur Link tranquille! » ordonna Zelda pour qu'elle puisse enfin se régaler la vue des jambes musclées, du visage d'ange et anticiper les abdos d'acier, les jolies petites fesses rondes et la belle bosse (pas molle pour longtemps, si Zelda avait mis la main dessus) que Link cachait sous sa tunique. « C'est mon invité. » dit la princesse.

C'est la princesse qui l'a invité, celui-là? Même si le roi avait tout ignoré de la nuit que sa fille avait passé avec Link à l'auberge, il se doutait bien qu'il pouvait se passer quelque chose, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. C'est pour ça qu'il a rappelé à sa fille son rang de princesse et qu'il s'est empressé de renvoyer ce manant vert à...à...d'où il venait.

- « Qu'est ce que tu va faire, mon cher papa, tu va m'envoyer dans ma chambre sans souper, pensa tout haut Zelda une fois tout revenu à la normale. J'en demande pas mieux, j'emmenerait même un certain quelqu'un avec moi. » Le roi se retint de dire un mot. Il ne pouvait pas sermonner sa traînée de fille devant toute la cour, il n'osait pas. Et qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient faire de plus? Link et Zelda n'allaient quand-même pas s'embrasser devant tout le monde. D'ailleurs, Link n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise.

Dès que Link a entendu la voix de Zelda, il ne pouvait plus continuer le carnage qu'il avait planifié. Déesses seules savent pourquoi, il ne pouvait pas. Et pourtant, ça lui faisait mal. Il vit les grosses silhouettes de Darunia et de son fils, du roi Zora et celle, plus petite, de Saria. Si elle avait été encore là c'est à ce moment là que Navi lui aurait dit d'aller voir ses copains kokiris du bon vieux temps pour geler un peu la douleur.

Et la soirée continua. On jasait des frasques de Ruto, de la rupture de Mikau et de Lulu, de la nouvelle robe de la princesse deku et de sa nouvelle coupe de feuilles permanentée mais surtout, on murmurait à propos de Link et Zelda parce que oui, au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, on voyait bien Link et Zelda se chercher des yeux puis se détourner, par timidité. Link était bien trop orgeuilleux pour laisser savoir aux autres qu'il convoitait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir. À chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient même s'ils mourraient d'envie de se couvrir de baisers. Leurs yeux étaient comme des miroirs sans teint laissant deviner les penser qui se cachaient derrière.

On potinait à leur sujet. Zoras, dekus, gorons, gerudos, kokiris et même serviteurs censés craindre la famille royale rivalisaient en allusions de moins en moins subtiles au fur et à mesure que les coupes de champagne se vidaient.

- « Si elle le pouvait, j'ai bien l'impression que notre chère petite princesse envoierait promener le p'tit prince, dit Darunia pendant que son jeune fils, qui lui arrivait à peine à la bedaine, sautillait pour être à la hauteur des grands et comprendre leurs sous-entendus. Son père lui montra la direction des kokiris tout en lui disant de bien faire attention de pas en écraser un.

- « Elle peut bien faire ce qu'elle veut avec lui, s'exclama Ruto. » Le ton fâché de sa phrase trahissait des restants d'orgueil bafoué depuis que Link a rompu ses fiançailles. Même si tout le monde lui disait depuis des années qu'un hylien et qu'une Zora, même s'ils réussissaient à se marier, ne pouvaient jamais consumer leur union, en dedans, elle se disait qu'on ne plaque pas Ruto, la princesse des zoras.

- « Est ce que notre chère petite princesse revient à la raison? Demanda tout haut une gérudo. Mariage ou pas, c'est rendre bien mauvais service à Hyrule de lui donner comme héritier l'enfant d'une pareille mauviette. Link, par contre... »

- « Tant qu'a marier un homme, elle aurait du en marier un qui soit un peu moins idiot que les autres, compléta une autre. Mais maintenant, il est trop tard. »

Zelda, un peu plus loin, rougit comme si elle avait entendu les dernières phrases des gérudos. Elle sonnaient trop vraies à ses oreilles, semblaient appeler une gérudo intérieure, une Zelda battante et aussi lascive enfouie sous les couches de dentelle.

Un peu plus loin, juste à côté de Link le petit goron, Mido se tenait sur ses deux cannes maigrichonnes. Il exhibait fièrement une cruche de vin choppée sous le nez des grands. Mido, en plus de son arrogance naturelle, a le malheur d'être pris en plein âge baveux pour le reste de son existence. Lui même ne se rend pas compte de son handicap, qu'il prend pour une force. Jusqu'à la fin de son existence, il tentera toujours de prouver qu'il est grand en ne réussissant qu'a avoir l'air encore plus gamin.

- »Je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée d'en boire, dit Saria en faisant écho à sa propre fée mais Mido ne put s'empêcher d'y voir un défi, une invitation à l'impressionner. Il déboucha triomphalement la cruche et prit une bonne gorgée de vin. Il fut tout de suite ramené à la réalité par le goût étrange, si différent de celui de jus de raisin auquel il s'attendait mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire une grimace devant Saria. Il ne put pourtant pas se retenir de se contorsionner le visage devant Saria hilare.

Ah, elle rit? Eh bien, il allait lui montrer!

Mido décida de toute boire la cruche malgré tout.

Le temps passait. Minuit venait rappeler à Zelda que si elle voulait parler à son beau héros, il fallait qu'elle se décide. Une occasion pareille n'allait peut-être plus jamais se présenter à nouveau. Elle n'avait pas l'audace de faire de l'oeil à Link tant qu'il était avec sa femme mais plus l'horloge égrennait les secondes, plus le désir lui brûlait les entrailles. Elle aurait presque pu croire que si elle n'allait pas lui parler, elle allait prendre en feu pour de vrai.

Malon partit parler à Ruto un moment. Tout d'un coup, Zelda se rua vers Link, sans même avoir pensé à une phrase à lui dire

- « Et bien, dit Zelda, nerveuse, pour trouver quelque chose à dire. Comment ça va au ranch? »

- « Les vaches sont moins ingrates que les princesses »

Link ivre, ayant fait passer sa colère avant son désir, parlait fort. Assez fort pour que les commères l'entendent et s'activent de plus bel. Puis un grand silence se fit dans la salle. Qu'allaient ils faire?

Pour une fois, Toad prit l'initiative de quelque chose et se fraya un chemin parmi la foule de courtisant bien plus grands que lui pour éloigner sa femme de cet inconnu.

Et voilà Link face à face avec le prince!

-Y va rien faire, dit une voix stridente. Link apercut Mido du coin de l'oeil, les paupières lourdes et l'équilibre fragile entre deux gorons. Son tortionnaire d'enfance lui disait une fois de plus tout haut ce qu'il pensait de lui-même tout bas. Lui, que l'on dit encore le Héro du Temps, il avait passé son enfance a sauter par dessus des fossés pleins de lave et à combattre des dragons. Il était même entré dans une baleine, pour l'amour du ciel! On lui avait volé sept ans de sa vie en le faisant dormir dans le Temple du Temps. On ne lui avait pas demandé son avis, il a tout fait ça par devoir. Qu'est ce que ça lui a donné? Rien. Absolument rien. Il ont préféré donner sa place a cette tête de champignon à l'air pas vite-vite. Il n'avait rien fait de tout ça mais on le trouvait meilleur.

Link envoya son poing entre les deux yeux pas vites-vites de la tête-de-champignon qui tomba a terre, un filet de sang lui coulant du nez jusqu'à la bouche.

A/N On sait tous que link signifie lien. Mais ce mot peut aussi signifier chaque maillon d'une chaîne. Il n'y a pas qu'un seul Link qui vit successivement chaque opus de la série, mais un différent pour chaque jeu, situé dans une époque différente et chaque Link est un descendant du précédent. Le Link de Twilight Princess est un descendant du Link de cette histoire (et de Ocarina of Time). Il s'occupe d'une ferme. Si le Link de OoT a épousé Zelda, j'imagine mal leur descendant (un noble) travailler dans une ferme. S'il a épousé Malon, par contre, ça semble plus logique.


	4. la geole

Le coup de poing de Link a sonné la fin du bal. Garder au château les commères du marché après que leur héros/has been ait foutu une raclée au beau fils à son beau papa en était trop pour le roi. Si les bonnes femmes et les servantes veulent jaser, on voit pas comment on peut les en empêcher mais ça ne devait pas être devant ses yeux. D'autant plus qu'il savait que Zelda voulait bien rendre ces rumeurs vraies.

Les gardes avaient emmené Link dans une geôle au sous-sol du château. Celle là même ou Ganny et Aghanim allaient enfermer la descendante de Zelda, des siècles plus tard. Héros du Temps ou pas, il avait trop bu pour résister à dix gardes. Et puis, qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient lui faire? Au bout d'un coup ou deux, celui qui avait été un héros laissa tomber son épée par terre et résista à peine aux gardes. Plus tard, porté par trois d'entre eux, il laissait ses mains inertes frotter contre les murs suintants du couloir.

Les trois jetèrent leur ancien collègue vert entre quatre murs et un grillage d'acier en guise de porte. Un peu de lumière entrait par une petite fenêtre d'une trentaine de centimètres de hauteur. L'humidité faisait pourrir la paille sur un bloc de pierre qui servait de couche.

Une grosse roche, pourtant Zelda rêvait d'y être.

La princesse était dans le même lit où Impa lui avait raconté, soir après soir, des histoires de princesses; Blanche-Neige, Cendrillon, la petite sirène. Moralité; il faut toujours faire pitié. Les princesses bien élevées font toujours pitié. On les admire. On veut être à leur place. On demande des milliers de rubis pour une seule photos d'elles. Plus elles étalent leur mal-être à coup « d'entrevues à coeur ouvert », de « Vraie Histoire », plus on les aime.

Les princesses qui font assez pitié peuvent même être secourues par un prince. Celles qui en ont pas besoin n'en ont pas. Ne fais surtout pas savoir surtout pas que tu est heureuse. Personne ne s'intéresse aux gens heureux.

Et là, elle ne faisait pas assez pitié, la princesse? Le corps lui brûlait, il n'y en avait qu'un autre qui pouvait la calmer et il était dans le même bâtiment. Le savoir l'excitait encore plus. Pourquoi est ce qu'il n'arrivait pas, son héros? S'il était en prison, rien ne l'empêchait d'en sortir. Il avait déjà affronté des donjons pire que ça. Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle le voulait. Les hommes, les héros, les princes charmants savent toujours ces choses là. Il doit savoir, lui..

Et si il ne savait pas?

Les dorures du palais de son enfance rappelaient vraiment les contes de fées mais l'attitude et les paroles de ses occupants étaient toutes autres, surtout du roi lui-même;

- « N'attends pas grand chose de l'amour, ma fille. On ne règne pas pour être heureux, encore moins pour être aimé. L'amour, le désir, surgit de nulle part quand c'est pas le temps puis s'estompe une fois qu'on a tout misé sur lui. On ne peut pas miser tout, surtout pas un pays, sur quelque chose qui change comme le vent. Toad est le meilleur mari que j'ai pu te trouver. Tu vas toujours le détester mais c'est la seule manière de ne jamais être déçue.

- « Continues de parler, vieux crisse! Plus tu parles, plus j'ai hâte que tu crèves! », pensait Zelda en l'écoutant alors qu'il venait de chasser poliment Link du château d'Hyrule.. La preuve était faite; son père était une merde et il n'avait jamais aimé sa mère.

Elle se rappelait aussi de ce soir-là, entre les bras d'Impa où toutes les deux montées sur le meilleur cheval des écuries elles avaient fui le château, Ganondorf à leurs trousses. Bien des heures plus tard, alors qu'elles ne pouvaient plus le voir depuis longtemps, c'était comme si Ganondorf était toujours là. La peur de lui était toujours là.

- « Impa, tu vas me protéger, pas vrai? »

La nourrice prit quelque bonnes secondes pour préparer sa réponse.

- « Zelda, je m'excuse de t'avoir bourré la tête de toutes ces histoires de princesses stupides. En vérité, si une femme se contente de rien faire en attendant qu'on la sauve, elle mérite pas d'être sauvée. Ganondorf a pas encore gagné. Tu as donné l'Ocarina du Temps au petit gars en vert, il faut l'aider à nous aider. Il va continuer à se battre et nous aussi. C'est pour nous qu'il se bat. Je vais faire mieux que te protéger, je vais t'apprendre à te protéger toi-même.

Dix ans plus tard, qu'est ce qui en restait? Est ce que les belles paroles d'Impa ont été mis en sourdine dès que le danger fut passé, qu'il était temps de laisser Sheik de côté et de redevenir une belle petite princesse...niaiseuse? Ce n'était plus à son père que Zelda en voulait mais à elle-même pour avoir accepté ses conneries. Trois ans plus tôt, elle en voulait à son père de l'avoir incluse dans un traité comme une chose que l'on vent. Trois ans plus tard, elle souhaiterait être enlevée à la lueur de la pleine Lune comme une chose que l'on vole.

Tout d'un coup, Zelda en a décidé qu'elle avait fini d'écouter la pendule égrener les secondes sans rien faire. Seconde après seconde menaient au matin. Une fois l'aube venue il serait trop tard pour faire ses avances à Link. Il allait être libéré, quitter le château sur un mauvais souvenir qui allait sans doute l'empêcher de revenir. Zelda enfila une robe de chambre rouge transparente par dessus sa nuisette rose.. Elle se regarda un moment dans le miroir et éparpilla ses cheveux sur ses épaules pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Elle passa la porte en courant pieds nus dans la couloir comme pour devancer à pied l'aube qui était trop proche à son goût. Elle ne se donna pas la peine de craindre les gardes.

Elle passa bientôt des pièces d'apparat tapissées de rouge aux pièces plus fonctionnelles, moins soignées. Derrière un tableau, il y'avait un passage vers un escalier en colimaçon, aussi mal éclairé que bien caché. Le plancher soudainement froid tout comme un soupçon de peur et des torrents de nervosité figèrent la princesse pendant un court instant, puis;

- « On y va. »

Elle appercut enfin Link derrière son grillage. Elle était surprise de voir qu'il ne semblait même pas avoir essayé de s'échapper. Pourtant, une bombe bien placée contre la porte aurait fait l'affaire.

La clé était accrochée à un crochet sur le mur d'en face. La princesse la prit, sous les yeux quelque peu hébétés des deux gardes. Ils ne dirent mot. Ils savaient bien tous deux qui étaient gardes et qui était princesse. Bref, ils étaient là pour obéir et même si la princesse leur avait dit en toute lettres « Tournez vous pendant que je baise le beau mec qui est là. », il fallait se taire. Si la volonté de la princesse est qu'il ne voient rien, il ne doivent rien voir.

De l'autre côté de la grille, la fenêtre barrée laissait passer un rayon de lune qui tombait pile sur la belle tignasse blonde éparse de Link, assoupi par terre. Zelda, chaque main sur un barreau regardait avec envie les deux lèvres roses pâles qu'elle voulaient embrasser, les joues mal rasées, hérissées de poils blonds qu'elle aimerait bien sentir sur son cou, ou même ailleurs.

Ses intentions claires comme de l'eau de roche, Zelda renvoya les gardes. On pouvait les entendre d'avance plaisanter sur les chaleurs de madame Zelda. Ils allaient peut-être oser mêler la chatte royale à leurs histoires grivoises à la taverne du bourg. Et après? C'était même excitant de les imaginer bander comme ça avec leurs histoires.

La grille levée, elle couru jusqu'à son bel adonis endormi.. Est ce qu'elle allait oser l'embrasser? Tout de suite?

Elle s'est penché au dessus du beau visage de mâle et dès qu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes;

- « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? »

Zelda sursauta en entendant une voix qu'elle n'identifia pas tout de suite comme étant celle de Link. Elle croyait qu'il allait plutôt lui rendre son baiser.

- « Euh, je suis venue te voir, répondit Zelda presque aussi rose que sa nuisette. Pourquoi tu viens pas me voir pas plus souvent au palais? »

- « Je te l'ai déjà dit, les vaches sont moins ingrates que les princesses. »

Oh, peut être pas si ingrates que ça. Oh et puis zut! Zelda savait bien que Link a beau être blond, il n'est pas si naif.

- « J'ai envie de toi... »dit elle d'un façon presque inaudible. Elle suppliait le héros de lui faire l'amour. Tout de suite.

Même si la fierté de Link lui disait de ne pas donner à cette ingrate ce qu'elle voulait, ses sens et son coeur étaient on ne peut plus chauds à l'idée. C'était quand même un beau petit morceau qui était venu le voir, un très beau petit morceau que cette princesse qui s'était abaissée à venir quêter un peu de plaisir dans une geôle. Une jolie blonde avec de longs cheveux qui descendaient jusqu'au dessus de beaux seins ronds, légèrement plus gros que dans ses souvenirs et montés, offerts par les deux bonnets de la nuisette rose transparente qui laissait, plus bas, voir deux splendides jambes lisses comme les colonnes de marbre du temple du Temps. Elles montaient vers une petite culotte de dentelle rouge qui elle, laissait un peu deviner le beau sexe de femme bombé, impeccablement rasé qu'il y avait dedans.

Link avait vu plusieurs filles de taverne, des paysannes et même des gerudos, toutes plus ou moins discrètes, qui se seraient damné pour offrir leurs charmes au Héros du Temps mais c'était la première fois qu'il se faisait jouer le grand jeu par une princesse. En tout cas, la première fois depuis...

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle lui demandait là? Pour qui elle le prenait? Elle le voulait comme amant, comme gigolo, comme guidounne mâle?

Peut-être qu'il ne demandait pas mieux. C'était une bonne occasion de se reprendre. Il lui arrivait de regretter cette fois-là, il y'a trois ans ou il n'avait pas su donner autant de plaisir à Zelda qu'il aurait voulu. Il laissa glisser sa main jusqu'à une belle fesse ronde. Ses doigts se prirent un instant dans l'élastique d'un string qu'il eut tout de suite envie d'arracher, de déchirer.

Pas encore. Il y'avait quelque chose en haut de presque aussi intéressant. Il dégrafa et laissa tomber la mince nuisette le long de ce corps mince qui cachaient pourtant une force insoupçonnée. Il posa tout de suite sa bouche sur le plus beau sein sorti de l'imagination des déesses. Il ne pouvait pas les embrasser, les sucer, les lécher assez. Le temps lui même était trop court pour qu'il puisse leur faire le dixième les caresses qu'il voulait. Zelda posa la main sur ses cheveux blonds, faisant un petit effort pour diriger les caresses de son amant tout en lui menant la main vers le bas, pour lui rappeler qu'il y'a encore meilleur...

Le héros fut surpris de la sensation de la peau rasée sous sa main, encore plus quand elle guida son majeure entre les deux grandes lèvres déjà toutes chaudes et mouillées. Il tomba à genoux, son nez pointu devant la jolie chatte de laquelle il n'avait pas levé la main.

- « Altesse... »

Contrariée, Zelda répondit, « Je suis l'altesse de tous les autres et j'en ai assez. Toi, je suis ta... ». La pudeur lui empêcha au dernier moment de finir sa phrase. Elle ne pouvait pas le dire, mais elle voulait néanmoins l'être, sa... Elle s'allongea sur le ciment, un bras sur les seins et une main sur le sexe, les cachant à peine pour mieux donner envie de les voir. Elle avait les chevilles de part et d'autre des genoux de Link, les jambes entrouvertes pour donner à son étalon captif l'envie de s'y laisser gentiment emprisonner les hanches.

Pas tout de suite. Le belle petite fente rose de Zelda, il voulait y gouter avec sa bouche d'abord. Il déposa un chemin de baisers entre le nombril de sa princesse jusqu'au haut de sa belle cuisse ronde juste avant de glisser sa langue sur son sexe et un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de Zelda. On aurait pu l'entendre dans toute les caves, alors qu'elle sentit son clitoris rouler sous une langue toute chaude.

Link aurait voulu pouvoir étirer sa langue plus bas pour la gouter... en dedans. Cet honneur là revenait à sa queue. De longs petits ruisseaux liquides se répendaient entre les cuisses de Zelda. Il était temps.

Il se leva, les deux genoux encore par terre. Il enleva sa tunique devant les yeux de sa princesse qui se régalait de voir les pectoraux, les abdos raffermis à coup de batailles et par des années de travaille de ferme. On en trouve pas des comme ça chez les nobles, encore moins chez tête de champignon. Elle traîna ses longs ongles depuis la poitrine de son héros jusqu'à la belle grosse bosse qui se dessinait dans ses collants. Elle y passa chacun de ses doigts, aguichante, presque surprise que rien en ait sorti pour la mordre. Elle glissa sa main toute manucurée dans ses collants pour enfin en sortir sa jolie bite, toute dure juste pour elle.

Oh, le bon petit bout de paradis qu'elle aurait pu lui donner juste avec sa bouche! Link voulait autre chose. Il lui écarta doucement les jambes et c'est presque un choc éléctrique qui le parcourru des pieds à la tête alors qu'il sentit son pénis entouré par des chairs chaudes, torrides. Dès cet instant, Zelda en voulait encore plus; plus profond, plus vite, plus intense. Des épaules de Link, ses mains glissèrent vers ses fesses, pour enfoncer à chaque coup les hanches du mâle un peu plus profond entre ses cuisses.

Zelda était en sueurs mais elle en voulait encore plus. En un éclair, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Link, l'applatis par terre et s'enfonça à nouveau sur sa bite, le chevauchant comme un dragon en plein vol, les deux mains sur sa poitrine solide. En rebondissant, elle serrait à chaque fois un peu plus les muscles de son vagin autour des parties des son amant jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisseplus et qu'elle lâche sa trace blanche et liquide entre ses hanches. Ce petit geyser chaud, envoyé par le bel homme secoué de spasmes sous elle envoya vite Zelda au septième ciel. Secouée elle aussi par un puissant orgasme, elle laissa tomber sa tète à côté de celle de Link.

Un peu plus tard, on entendait les cocottes chanter de l'autre côté des murs et un ciel rosé apparaissait entre les barreaux de la fenêtre. Zelda se leva tout de suite. Le matin. Le château se réveillait. Les serviteurs marchaient déjà dans les couloir au dessus. D'une minute à l'autre, la plus basse des lingères d'Hyrule pouvait surprendre son altesse royales jambes en l'air dans le cachot et causer sa perte

Zelda venait de mordre à la pomme qui a causé la perte de plus de dirigeants dans l'histoire, de Cléopatre et César à Clinton, que tous les révolutionnaires réunis.

Elle était peut-être un peu plus faible comme princesse mais elle était plus forte comme femme.

La princesse fit une dernière bise à son amant avant de se rhabiller et de sortir. Même si un garde l'avait surpris, ça aurait valu la peine.

OoOo

Au diables les peuvres petites choses, Au diables les Sissi, Diana, Scarlett et les autres belles au bois dormant. Vive les débauchées, les Cléopâtre, les Margot, les Mata Hari et toutes les autres assez fines pour ne pas attendre tout des autres.


End file.
